


[Podfic] What Pride Doesn't Know

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: How Percy Weasley came to dance with Oliver Wood at Ginny's wedding is a long story, and he may have forgotten to tell his family a few parts of it -- like how he's gay, and in a relationship with a man.





	[Podfic] What Pride Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Pride Doesn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425509) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> Recorded for hp_podfic_fest 2018
> 
> Thank you analise010 for the beta.

Length: 00:21:17

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/What%20Pride%20Doesn't%20Know.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/What%20Pride%20Doesn't%20Know.m4b) (9.9 MB) 


End file.
